1. Field of Technology
This invention relates to a print head for use in a dot-matrix printer.
2. Prior Art
A print head for a dot-matrix printer is composed of a plurality of units, such as an armature-support unit wherein a number of armatures with a print wire fixed thereto are supported by a support member, an armature drive unit including a magnetic member with a number of electromagnets respectively corresponding to each armature for selectively driving the armatures, and a guide unit guiding the print wire of each armature as far as the close vicinity of the printing position. Relative positioning of the units as well as mutual connecting thereof have conventionally been conducted by a pair of through-bores formed in each of those units for the double purpose of mutual positioning and connecting, with the aid of a bolt pierced through the through-bores for fastening the units together.
The through-bores need proper space therefor, tend to make the print head itself large in size, and disturb the formation of the magnetic path or circuit.